


The Making of Angrist

by Zdenka



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Poetry, alliterative verse, smiths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zdenka/pseuds/Zdenka
Summary: The great Dwarvish smith Telchar makes the knife Angrist for Curufin, and Curufin contemplates the new weapon.





	The Making of Angrist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



_Telchar_

Blow, my bellows, blustering wind!  
Flame of my forge, burn fierce and bright.  
Lend me, Mahal, might and wisdom,  
strengthen my arm to strike with force.

A matchless blade must I fashion—  
friendship seeks it, friendship grants it—  
hewing in twain hell-wrought iron,  
a knife so sharp no sheath holds it.

_Curufin_

Well-made the work and worth its price,  
its cutting edge keen as sorrow,  
eager to bite the black iron  
and Morgoth’s crown cleave asunder.

Hard be my heart as hammered steel,  
sharp my spirit as sheathless blade,  
until my hand holds in its grasp  
threefold fire, our father’s light.

**Author's Note:**

> The meter of these lines is fornyrðislag, an alliterative verse form used in the Poetic Edda.


End file.
